


Tired afternoons

by 00100001



Category: Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Autistic Character, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pressure Stimming, Stimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00100001/pseuds/00100001
Summary: Ty has had a stressful day at school. Livvy is there for him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically just wrote this because there can't be enough stimming fics.

Ty was tired. He'd had an English assessment that day and all the writing had been exhausting. He'd had an issue with his history teacher again, when was she going to learn that "I can't" does not mean "I don't want to"? To top that all off it had rained as the twins were walking home and they'd forgotten to bring an umbrella so they arrived home wet and shivering.

Ty had a shower and put on dry clothes before heading downstairs. Livvy had made hot chocolate and was curled up on the couch. He walked over to see that there was another mug full of hot chocolate on a coaster on the coffee table. Ty sat down on the couch and took a sip. He then put the mug back on the coaster and cuddled up next to Livvy. It reminded him of when they were little and their mother would help them to make pillow forts and the twins would curl up together like little kittens. It had been his favourite rainy day activity.

"Livvy?" His twin sister made a noise of acknowledgement. "Can we make a pillow fort?" Livvy opened her eyes wide open. "Oh my gosh, yes! We haven't done that in ages." She put down her mug and ran upstairs to grab some pillows from their beds.

Once they had set it up Ty went and sat down in the middle of the pillows. It was lovely. The pillows were soft. It was really warm inside all of the blankets and they blocked all the harsh light out as well. Sensory heaven. When Livvy crawled in after him he stopped her from sitting down opposite him. "Will you lie on top of me?" He asked hopefully. He loved the feeling of pressure. He'd once been interested in getting a weighted blanket but Livvy wouldn't let him. "What would I do then?" She asked. Livvy nodded and Ty laid himself down on his stomach. Livvy fell down on top of him and put her head next to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is very welcome.


End file.
